Breaking Lilly
by lileyfan123
Summary: Sad/Angst One-Shot. Summary Inside. LILEY Angst


**Breaking Lilly**

**AN: I know this isn't the update everyone was hoping for. I'm sorry, just a little sad right now. Just needed to write something see if it helps get rid of this feeling. Tried writing a quick happy one-shot but it didn't turn out well. And thought I would write a small sad/angst One-Shot instead.**

**AN2: This one-shot is about mistaking lust for love and hurting the one you're destined to be with (well in this reality at least). Also Miley and Lilly are in there junior year.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana**

**Summary: Miley hurts the one who holds her heart and soul for a simple moment of lust she mistakes for Love.**

**Italics: Thoughts**

**Bold: Text**

* * *

**MILEY'S POV**

_Pain. I finally understand what true pain is. This is a pain worst then any physical pain possible. _I felt the tears start to fall freely from my eyes and down my cheeks for what seemed like the hundredth time today. No matter how hard I keep whipping the tears from my cheeks they never seem to stop for more then a few moments before they start up again. Reaching behind me I clutched Beary to my chest as I laid on my king sized bed with my back to the door. In hopes of taking away the pain I'm constantly feeling now. _It's been close to 3 months since I destroyed the most perfect thing on this earth. All because I found that new girl Emily attractive and gave into my lust and mistakenly thought it was love._

_Lust. At first I couldn't understand how someone could mistake Lust for Love. Then I experienced it first hand. In one moment of lust I single handedly destroyed my world and my future. _It was easy to here the footsteps coming up the stairs towards my bedroom. I knew it could only be 1 person. Hearing the footsteps stop outside my door. I heard a soft knock.

"Bud? May I come in" my father asked gently from the other side of the door. Trying to stop the tears from falling from my eyes I try to wipe them away knowing that it will have no effect like the countless times before.

"O..k…" I responded softly my voice hoarse as I couldn't find it in me to turn and face the door. The only reason I knew my dad entered the room was because I felt my bed sink in as he sat down on it and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Bud you know I hate seeing you so upset. It's been almost 2 months and you seem to be sinking further into your pain. Please tell me what I can do to help" he said as his hand gently rubbed small circles on shoulders and back. _Was there anything he could do to help take this pain away? Could he make everything right again between Lilly and me?_

"Make Lilly love me again and have be mine again" I replied weakly as I turned my head to look over my shoulder at him. Seeing the sorrow in his eyes, I knew it was because of the physical state I was in and knowing that was one thing he couldn't do for me. Knowing the sorrow was there because no parent wanted to see their children so defeated. "Please take away that stupid moment daddy" I whispered again in hoping that he could do this for me.

"Darling…not for one moment due I believe that Lilly has stopped Loving you." He said before pulling me into his arms and hugging me protectively while I let go of beary to sink into his embrace. He was trying to shield me from the pain I know ill never be able to escape fully unless I had Lilly with me again. "She is just hurt like you are. I won't lie to you. What you did was wrong. I'm not sure how things will turn out for you and Lilly. But I know the love you both shared is still there in her. It's just been buried under all the hurt." At hearing his words I couldn't help but sobbing into his embrace trying to believe that Lilly still loved me. "Bud I can't promise that you and Lilly get back together. As much as I want to say that you two will get back together. I just don't know" he said in a weak voice. A voice I rarely ever heard him use once before. It was the same voice he used when mom passed away.

"But she is my soul mate daddy" I spoke weakly. _She's MY soul mate and I cheat on her. I took her heart and soul and broke them. _No matter how hard I tried my thoughts always came to the look on Lilly's face when she walked in on Emily and I. _She looked so broken. I have never seen that look on her face before. I wanted to call it a look of defeat but this was beyond defeat. It was like everything that made Lilly well Lilly just drained out of her. The only thing left was a shell. I wished she would have yelled at me when she saw us. Yet all she did was mutter sorry and walk home in a voice ive never heard in all my life. _Right after Lilly left I pushed Emily out of my bed. _And all Emily did was say 'about time she got here'._ _She had the whole thing planned_. After that Emily quickly got dressed and left my house with a smile on her face. _I can't believe I fell into her trap so easily._ "Lilly was right" I muttered softly not knowing if my dad heard me.

"I believe she is your soul mate to. Lilly was right about what?" he asked.

"She said Emily was trying to force us apart. But I thought she was just latching onto me because I was the first friend she made. I'm not even sure how it all happened. One minute she is talking to me and the next thing I know…." I couldn't finish my sentence as sobs started rack my body as I felt the pain intensify. Dad wrapped his arms around me again as she placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"Sometimes people can get caught up in a moment an not realize what they are doing before it's to late" he said gently. "Miley I wish I could give you the answers you're looking for. I really do Bud. The only suggestion I have is don't push Lilly into anything right now. Just take it slow…" He covered my mouth with his hand knowing I was about to interrupt him about taking it slow. "I know it's been 2 months. But this isn't something she can just work past anytime soon. Just start from the bottom up. Show her how much she means to you by becoming her best friend again. Miley right now Lilly needs her best friend to help her. I know she has Oliver but she also needs her female best friend to help to. But just remember to go slow. Don't try to rush anything" he said as he kissed my head one more time before making his way to my bedroom door. Stopping before he reached the door he looked over his shoulder at me. "Bud I also want you to know Jackson and Me still love you, where here for you" he said gently before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

Once he left I let his words sink in. _Daddy said to start by being her best friend. How do I do that? Besides me saying sorry we never can find the right words to say. Or someone drags the other away. _Right as I thought of ways to be her best friend by going slow and idea sprang to mind. I jumped off my bed and sprinted to my cell phone which was on the computer desk charging. Picking up my phone I typed a few texts before I felt good with the one I composed.

**Lilly,**

**I know I have said it already. But I am terribly sorry. The reason I'm texting you is because I know where not ready to talk face to face. The pain is still to powerful. I just want you to know that if you need to talk about anything at all, I'm just a text away.**

**Hopefully still you're Best Friend,**

**Miley**

Reading the message over one more time I hesitated for a moment before scrolling through the contact list I highlighted Lilly's name and sent the text. As soon as the text was sent I looked at my phone not sure if I should be expecting Lilly to answer back anytime soon. Sighing softly I looked over at my bed and felt anger start to build in me as I looked at it. _I need to get rid of things that will remind anyone of what I did. First thing tomorrow I'm getting a new bed. _My thoughts where interrupted as I felt my phone vibrate in my hand signaling I had a text.

**Thank You**

**Best Friend,**

**Lilly**

Reading the text I couldn't help but smile a little as a small amount of the pain I was feeling faded away. _Maybe just maybe I can fix things with Lilly. I just have to do what daddy says. _

For the first time since the mistake with Emily I could feel a small flicker of hope spark into existence inside me. But I knew it would be a long road to make things right with Lilly.

* * *

**AN: I know it's a little sad. Not sure if ill write a follow up or not. Just need to write some of my sadness away. It helped a little. So ill start updating my other stories again. So thank your for reading. Means a lot.**


End file.
